


Snow Storm

by stalker_san



Category: South Park
Genre: Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: Dark and rotten things are hidden by the storm.





	Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by Courtanie and this has been sitting in my google docs for ages. Please note that the contents of this story are explicit and contain subjects of graphic violence, non-con/rape, kidnapping, imprisonment, and non consensual drug use. Also made up geography. The characters are pretty OOC but I tried my best!
> 
> It's been years since I've edited this, let me know if you spot anything.

Craig unlocked the door to the small cabin, sickly pale flesh brightening to a crisp pink as the warmth from the home softly caressed his skin. The tall man paused at the entryway for a moment, expecting to be greeted by his redheaded lover. Craig quickly remembered that Kyle wouldn't be available today, so he untied his scarf and shook the snow off his hat, and untied his own boots. 

Outside the winter storm pounded more snow into the mountainous region. They no longer lived in South Park but decided to move to a more remote location where the people were quieter and everyone minded their own business. The weather was harsher higher in the mountains but the privacy and space was worth the extra snow. Worst-case scenario their backup generator would turn on and they would be stuck inside the house for a day or two, max. Craig always kept the pantry stocked for such occasions in the winter. 

Placing his boots to dry and hanging his coat. Craig walked through the cabin-like house and into the dark kitchen. The brunette flicked a few light switches on the way illuminating the small house. He set hot water to boil; preparing his tea for the evening. The house was silent except for the low hum of the burner and the winds hitting the side of the small building. He checked the time on the stove. The digital clock informing him that it was already passed 7PM. 

The floorboards creaked under Craig's weight as he crossed the kitchen to reach the basement door. He unlatched a series of locks and flicked the switch before opening the entrance. The single bulbs took a few seconds to glow in their faint yellow hue, but Craig had already began to step down the wooden staircase. 

The basement was still cloaked in darkness although there were a few lights spread out hanging from the ceiling. The single bulbs acted more like spotlights illuminating specific portions of the underground room. It wasn't as cold as the winter air outside, but the basement was poorly insulated with only the furnace to slightly warm the air. 

Craig reached the bottom step, bare feet touching cold stone. He let out a small hiss but continued to move forward, eyes glancing across the room searching for his prize. 

The basement was pretty empty aside for the appliances like the laundry machines, furnace, water heater and the backup generator. With all of the bulky equipment in the space there was only room for a few boxes of old trinkets and supplies. And Kyle. 

There was no light above him but Craig found the unruly red hair in the dimly lit room. The redhead was huddled in the corner in only a pair of black boxer briefs. His back pressed into the stone wall, legs at his chest and his arms wrapped around himself trying to keep in heat. His head was down, face hidden by his limbs. Kyle did not make any noise as Craig approached him. 

“Kyle.” Craig called out standing a few feet away from the redhead, the man didn't make a peep. His body was as still as the ice over Stark's Pond. “Kyle.” Craig tried again, more bass in his voice as he stepped closer. 

Kyle’s shoulder twitched at the noise. Craig could almost see the muscles working through the slim huddled frame as Kyle slowly moved his head up from its cradled position to look at Craig. Green eyes were red and waterlogged. Blood stained his lips and chin. A dark mark marred Kyle’s jaw. 

Kyle's lips quivered upon seeing the brunette standing before him. A sound escaped him before he closed his mouth and looked down at the cement floor. Nails dragged against the pale flesh of his arms leaving white marks on dry skin. 

Craig sat on his haunches in front of Kyle. Blue eyes glancing over the redheads form. “Come here.” He said softly now that he had Kyle's attention. He held out his arms inviting the other to him. 

The redhead moved slowly. Back and neck muscles aching from the strain of his awkward pose. His legs were almost fully asleep and he hissed while moving them. The warmth of his position floated away immediately and the frigid floor bit into him as he crawled over to Craig. He wrapped his thin arms around Craig's neck, holding back tears as the brunette’s warm hands traveled his bruised skin. Small tremors raked through Kyle's body as the large hands ghosted over his frozen muscles, passing over new and old bruises. 

Kyle sniffled, closing his eyes and rested his head on Craig's shoulder. Blood red curls tickled the brunette’s chin. Kyle's nose barely caressed Craig's neck but he could still smell the cologne on his shirt as he was lifted bridal style. Craig’s large hands held him close, careful not to drop him as he stood from his crouching position and walked up the wooden staircase. The redhead tried to suppress a shiver when the brunette kissed his temple on the way up. 

Spots formed under Kyle's eyelids and as he adjusted to the brightly lit kitchen. He didn't object when Craig sat him in one of the dining chairs, taking his warmth with him. Kyle sat in silence as the tea kettle whistled through the house. 

Craig poured the hot water into two mugs with different tea packets. Craig's water slowly turned green as Kyle’s packet seeped a dark yellow color. The brunette always gave him a different tea bag. Kyle stared down at the table when his mug was placed before him. He let the warm steam hit his face before moving to sit back in his chair. 

Thin hands slowly reached for the mug clutching the white porcelain. His hands felt like they were burning under the heat, the water still near boiling point, but he gripped the cup and continued to stare at the darkening liquid. 

The two sat in silence. Craig watched Kyle carefully, taking in every injury and bruise. He counted the number of ribs showing on Kyle’s torso. Took note of darkening the bruises littering his thighs and legs. Blue eyes followed the dried trail of blood from Kyle’s face down to his chin and neck.

He was so quiet. So broken. 

Craig smiled and sipped his cooling tea. 

“We're having pizza tonight.” The brunette announced. The red head nodded, thankful that he didn’t have to cook tonight. Craig finished off his drink in silence and started to prepare the frozen food turning his back to Kyle. 

Dark green eyes moved and watched Craig’s back. The warm cup still in his hand untouched. The steam died down and the tea bag taken out but the cup was still heavy in his hands. 

He could easily smash the dish into Craig skull. Take the broken pieces and pierce his throat, gouge the blue eyes out, tear away at his face. 

Kyle lifted the mug to his lips and sipped the warm beverage. It tasted like a blend of cinnamon and chai, maybe ginger. Kyle couldn't place it at the moment since his lips ached with pressure of the cup. His cracked lip opened slightly and a Kyle could taste the blood on his tongue. He was used to it. 

His muscles warmed up and it was easier for him to move. The tea settled in his stomach dulling the ache of hunger that bothered him for two days. His chest stopped hurting hours ago and he could breathe easier in the cabin rather than in the basement. Kyle lifted his legs and angled his body so he could pop various stiff joints. He wiggled his toes getting used to the warm wooden floor over the cold cement. 

Craig smirked in response to Kyle's behavior. He spent two days in the basement for his last episode. Lately they were becoming more spaced out. The one before this was a few weeks ago. 

Each time Kyle acted out Craig would punish him accordingly and send him to the basement. Craig knew the redhead hated the hard and bitter coldness of the basement, especially when he had nothing to do but sit and wait to be let up. 

The brunette walked over to Kyle and placed a gentle kiss on his temple again, nose in red curls. 

“Go take a shower while this heats up.” Craig ordered. Kyle nodded and stood, shakily at first but then he found his way out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. He turned on the lights to the attached bathroom, shutting the door and careful to not lock it. 

The bathroom was fair size for two men, especially for a house practically in the middle of the wilderness. The bathtub had a shower head attached to the wall and glass sliding doors which were never frosted, so you could see perfectly into the shower at all times. The sink was just a bowl attached to the wall with towels hanging on either side, and the medicine cabinet locked with a small padlock. 

Craig would keep the keys on him constantly. He never failed to lock the razors or the pills in the small cabinet. 

Kyle saw his reflection in the large hanging mirror from the corner of his eye but ignored it in favor of stripping his underwear off and placing it in the hamper. Clothes piled up in the bin and Kyle knew he would have to head back to the basement to do the laundry. A painful feeling coiled in his stomach, like a knife twisting his organs about. He recalled the last two days in the basement. The redhead quickly moved into the shower closing the glass doors. 

Kyle let the warm water cascade over his body. The bruises and cuts covering his goose flesh seemed to all melt away under the water. In this 6 by 3 box was the only solace Kyle had away from Craig. It was the only area where Craig wouldn't harass him. The only place he could be in peace. 

As long as he cleaned himself thoroughly and got out in time Craig let him bathe on his own. Of course unless the redhead was unable to because Craig had gotten too rough with him. Then his peaceful showers turned into semi-peaceful baths. Still, Craig gave him some respect when bathing him and didn't force himself on the shorter man in the tub. Kyle was grateful for those moments, however small they were. 

He closed his green eyes, dark lids heavy in the showers steam and water pressure working on his strained back. He forced himself to lather up on soap, shampoo and conditioner, to get any grime off of his body. The crusted blood on various body parts melted away and left the man clean. Physically at least. 

No matter how many showers Kyle took he always felt dirty. 

-

It's been over three years since they moved to this part of their new mountain town. It was up north from Park County, going past even North Park. The town was small and the houses spread out at least by a mile away from each other. The shopping center was down the mountain path. Thankfully the residents were mostly old couples and fresh families looking to start in small communities. 

This part of Colorado was the boonies, just more rigorous to live in because of all the snow and encroaching wildlife like deer, bears, and the occasional mountain lion. Everyone had a gun, permit or not. The Armory was one of their highest grossing stores in the small town. A lot of its business came from the other counties surrounding the mountain as well as the town's residents. 

It was a perfect fit for Craig. 

Low key enough to be left alone and yet obvious enough that it didn't seem like he was hiding. And he wasn't. Craig had started the transition to his humble abode well before Kyle came into the picture. He was smart enough to make the move seamless and look natural. Getting a job in the wildlife shelter and patrol, a somewhat cushy government job where it didn't matter that a few tranquilizers were always on him, was just another step. Another part of his plan to get the hell out of South Park, and unknowingly to everyone else, get Kyle. 

Everything went along perfectly. 

Here he was on his sofa with Kyle's head bobbing between his open legs, hand gripped in blood red curls and other hand firmly on the remote trying to figure what he wanted to watch. 

Truly perfect. 

-

The lights flicker above and Kyle looks up at the white bulb. He watches it for a moment before going back to folding the clothes laid out in the bedroom. The house is quiet for now. Craig is working, the TV is off and Kyle is trying to finish his chores before the brunette gets back home. He's sitting on the floor wearing grey shorts and a black t-shirt that was a size or two too large on him. It was one of Craig's.

His mind has officially been turned off. 

He's sitting on the floor of their bedroom, folding their clothes. 

The house is empty. It has been empty for the past three hours. He's been awake for four. The first hour was breakfast prep for Craig and making sure that his leftovers were packed for lunch. The other three included waking Craig up in time for work and cleaning the small house. That included laundry in which he was finished with and was currently folding. 

Today Kyle hadn't tried for the door. He's stopped trying over a year ago. The windows were still bolted down but he hadn't broken the glass in the same amount of time. All the knives were safely in the rack, each one accounted for as well as the pots and pans he reorganized the other week. He hadn't shattered any mirrors, having gotten used to seeing his face every day as he brushed his teeth. He hadn't broken any dishes in defiance since the pieces would always end up coming back to him. He just did as he was told. 

His corner in the basement started to grow cobwebs. 

The lights flickered above once more and the soft humming of the storm beating down on the house made Kyle shiver. It was going to be another Black Night. Kyle could feel the storm's intensity from inside the house and he hurried to put the clothes away. When storms were this bad Craig would come home early, trying to make it back safely. 

Hopefully he gets stuck outside. 

The tiny voice shoved to the back of his brain whispered after weeks of disappearance. It stirred something within Kyle. He shook his head and covered his mouth. Eyes darting around the empty room thinking he was going to see Craig pop in at any moment. Thinking that he accidentally said the words out loud. 

Bile rose from his stomach. 

Kyle shouldn't listen to it. Whenever he did bad things happened. Bad things always happened when he listened to himself. When he tried to leave. 

He shouldn't wish bad things upon Craig. Craig was nice to him. Craig fed him, clothed him, made him feel comfortable and needed. He needed Craig as much as Craig needed him. 

Liar. 

It whispered again and this time Kyle ran to the bathroom emptying his breakfast in the white porcelain bowl. It reminded him that he had the bathroom to clean next. 

-

Craig licked a trail from an abused nipple to Kyle’s pale neck before his teeth nipped on the bruise he left earlier in the morning. Kyle was shaking in rage and frustration beneath him. The poor boy couldn't move a muscle tied up and bound to the bed post as Craig worked his tongue over his naked form. His lips were sealed with duct tape but that did not stop the angry muttering. Tears rained down on his pale face, his dark-green eyes turned red and blotchy from crying angrily. Kyle didn't even want to cry, but there was literally nothing else he could do. No amount of begging, pleading, arguing, threatening, struggling, could get Craig to let him go. He was stuck underneath the man that took him from his home weeks ago. 

He's been tied up in bed and raped multiple times a week or forced downstairs in the basement, starved of all basic necessities like food, heat, and light. He's been beaten for his resistance and still taken advantage of, forced to do housework and deprived of all outside communication. He wasn't even able to watch TV without the other in the house.

Kyle prayed. He prayed harder than he ever prayed before. He prayed to God, Moses, Jesus, even the anti-Christ for any of their help. Yet, every prayer went unanswered and Kyle was stuck in this monster of a situation with the devil himself. 

He was stuck being tied up and used. Like a glorified sex doll that his friends always joked about wanting to buy. 

The brunette gripped his bony hip. Craig's fingers embedded themselves in the same bruises and Kyle groaned in pain. He was sure Craig was hurting him purposely as his lips trailed over every cut and bruise on pale skin. 

Kyle let out a sharp yelp as Craig bit his neck. He was leaving hickies all through his body, marking the redhead. He was branding him as new Tucker property again. As if the last set of hickies even had time to disappear. 

The thought of being property of all things made Kyle sick. He tried to struggle again but could barely move due to his restraints. His ankles were tied to a bed post with thickly knotted ropes. Spreading his legs uncomfortably wide open. Kyle wished with everything in his heart that one of the bed posts would break under the stress but apparently the bed was build of sturdy 100 year old wood and purchased before Craig was born. It drove Kyle mad that he wasn't able to land a good hit on the brunette. 

The brunette pulled back for a moment. Icy blue eyes glanced over the redhead tied up on their bed, angrily crying and barely able to breathe with the tape over his mouth. With one hand gripping his hip Craig could feel Kyle's muscles twitching in the restrained position. He almost felt bad for the redhead. But then he remembered Kyle's previous tantrum and decided that the young redhead needed to be punished. 

Hitting him wasn't going to work this time. Kyle was used to being smacked around and it only helped subdue him for so long before his next tantrum. 

He grabbed the large tube of lube lounging on the bedside table and smeared a generous amount on his fingers. 

Green eyes widened and he began to shake harder, fighting against the ropes that bound him to the bed. New tears cascaded down reddened cheeks. Craig could hear the muffled screaming and could almost make out a few expletives. 

Craig met the angry gaze and smiled. He didn't have to look to find the tight ring of muscle. He pressed against it with a lubed finger teasing the ring as he pushed passed it slowly, barely getting to a knuckle when Kyle tensed up. 

“Because making yourself tighter for me is going to help you in anyway.” Craig told the shorter male. Craig was pretty sure Kyle told him to fuck himself underneath the tape. “I’ll be so happy fucking you instead.” He chortled as if Kyle offered friendly banter. As if this entire exchange was consensual. As if it was an exchange at all and Craig wasn’t taking Kyle by force. 

Kyle's shoulder jerked hastily as Craig pumped his lubed finger out of the ring in a steady motion, loosening the tight muscle slowly. The brunette dropped his gaze from Kyle and was transfixed on the finger lost within the redhead. He twisted the long digit and coiled it slightly until the redhead gasped beneath him. 

More angry tears were shed as Kyle's biology betrayed him. Craig kissed the white jaw line as he continued to softly prod the bundle of nerves. The brunette's own erection jutting up in anticipation.

Craig was going to make Kyle enjoy it. The redhead rarely was good enough to feel pleasure. On some occasions Craig let Kyle come in his hand, however most times the red head was either left stiff or stayed flaccid the entire session. Craig was going to make him come over and over that night until he couldn't tell his right side from his left. 

The brunette pushed his finger further against Kyle, slipping past his knuckle and moving the digit about. The redhead was still muttering obscenities at Craig but it all went ignored, Craig pulled his finger out briefly only to push a second digit in and work in the same motion as before. Slowly thrusting his fingers inside and stretching the hole briefly. 

Kyle closed his eyes. He was unable to look at the brunette any longer without wanting to vomit. Closing his eyes he tried to imagine a different situation, a different place, and different person. He didn’t want to think of any one of his friends, not wanting to sully his image of them as he was abused. Kyle's breath hitched as he felt Craig press against the bundle of nerves again, harder than the first few times he passed over them. He grit his teeth as much as he could with the duct tape over his mouth. His body shook with new vigor as he tried to move away from the fingers again, but the ties only allowed him so much wiggle room. 

He hated Craig. Fucking LOATHED him. He would kill him as soon as he was free. He was sure that if he ever got the chance to break his skull he would do it a thousand times over. 

Unfortunately he wasn't able to move at the moment so Kyle could only dream of Craig’s decapitation. 

The tied up man let out a muffled sob as Craig continued to prep him. This was more than had done before and Kyle could only shake in his misery. Craig on the other hand, added more lubricant to his fingers as he scissored the opening slightly, working on the tight ring of muscle. It wasn't long before it he could easily slip both fingers out of the orifice. The third finger, lubed up and glistening, pressed against the muscle and pushed passed the tight ring. Kyle let out low howl at the intrusion. 

Instead of stopping, Craig wiped Kyle’s face of falling tears and kissed from his cheek to his hip, leaving a trail is saliva as he reached Kyle’s semi-flaccid member. The brunette kissed the tip of the penis and with his free hand began to caress the base and length. Green eyes opened wide. 

The bed posts groaned under the force in which Kyle was tugging at his wrists. Kyle's hands became red and blotchy from their eve of tugging. The tops had cut into his wrists. Blood coated the From Kyle’s navel the brunette looked up and placed his mouth on the sensitive head grazing the tip with his teeth in warning. The shaking hadn't stopped but Kyle had simmered down and watched as the monster before him. His mind raced with all the possibilities of what Craig could be doing. 

He knew what the brunette was doing physically but why he was doing so much boggled the redhead. If he wanted to be nicer to Kyle he should untie him and let him go. Or at least untie him so he could beat the snot out of the Tucker. 

Craig licked along the hardening length and Kyle shivered. Goose flesh rose from his milky skin. He closed his eyes again refusing to watch Craig work him. Craig’s fingers began to move again after the muscle adjusted and he slowly pushed the third finger deep into Kyle. He let the redhead breathe through the discomfort as his fingers stilled again. His mouth kissed the top of Kyle’s growing erection and licked the slit. The brunette took the head and sucked on it as his hand massaged the sack. 

Without warning Kyle moaned. 

It was small and unsteady, almost like a stutter   
If it was possible, Kyle’s face glowed a bright red from embarrassment. The angry muttering came back in full force but Craig ignored it to slip his three long fingers out of Kyle’s hole and reapply lube before he went back to striping Kyle’s dick. 

Craig didn't let much emotion show, other than anger, but he was quite proud of himself. Kyle was beginning to enjoy himself and sooner or later Craig would have the boy begging for him. 

After reapplying the lubricant Craig pushed forward again with his fingers and stretched the tight muscle. He twisted and coiled his fingers, getting as deep as his knuckles in the tight passage. The taller male picked up speed and let his mouth redirect the pain to pleasure. 

Kyle was adjusting to the sensation. His body opening up to Craig in a less forceful manner he was used to. Every so often Craig would pass over the small bundle of nerves that put his dick on full alert. The redhead just let his head fall back and kept his eyes closed tightly to try and block out what was happening, but his chest was heaving and his cock was weeping as much as he was. 

Craig slipped his fingers out of Kyle. His other hand slowed to a stop, gently running along the engorged length. He said nothing as he watched the weeping redhead, his entire body shaking and gleaming with sweat and tears. 

“Such a good boy,” Craig said as he kissed the bruised pale skin of Kyle’s stomach, “such a good boy.” 

The brunette wasted no time in slithering his own prick with lube, pumping himself and maneuvering so he was at Kyle’s entrance. Tucker smiled, lips thinning out across his face. 

Kyle had his eyes closed. His chest was heaving as he tried to gain control of his body. Although his eyelids were pressed closed, Kyle’s eyelashes still fluttered. If his mouth wasn't taped over surely he would be biting his lips bloody. 

Craig pressed the tip against Kyle’s entrance, eyes never leaving the reluctant redhead. Kyle’s breath hitched and he tensed again. His muscles were straining against the ropes. 

The brunette pressed forward. The tip of his penis pushing past the loosened muscle. It was all and deliberate. Unlike any time before Craig waited for Kyle to adjust. 

He moved again, just as slow. Dragging the time as Kyle sat helplessly. He inserted himself in by inch inside of Kyle until the base of his Cock touched the ring of muscles. 

“So good,” Craig muttered under his breath. Fully sheathed he hooked his hands under Kyle’s pale thighs and inched out slowly. The tip of his head red and wet as it slipped out of the hole. Craig pushed his hips and sheathed himself again in the same slow pace. He watched Kyle through dark lashes. Craig forced himself not to buck into the red head as he regularly would.

“Slow and steady,” he kept thinking. “Slow and steady.” 

A few more moments of Kyle adjusting and Craig picked up his pace slightly. His hips touching the white skin of Kyle’s to upper thigh. He angled his hips every so often until he heard Kyle offer a short whimper. He continued in that direction, searching for that whimper again. 

Upon hearing Kyle curse through the tape, Craig pushed deeper and harder into that spot. He dropped a leg and firmly placed his large fingers over Kyle’s shaft and stroked the organ to life. 

Kyle wanted to kick Craig’s face in. Every time the brunette struck gold Kyle would see white and then red again. He hated him. Hated him. He wanted to tie up Craig for a change and cut off a few appendages before abusing him the same way he was abused. He wanted to take rusty scissors and split open his cock from the hole down and leave him with the mangled flesh. Kyle wouldn't even tape his mouth shut, just shove a carved out hand and choke the brunette with it as he procured the hot pokers and ram them in every hole he could make on Craig’s body. Kyle was going to make the fucking disgrace die a bloody and horrible death for all the pain he went through. 

Craig thrusted into Kyle particularly hard and through the red head off his malicious tangent. His toes involuntarily curled as Craig’s fingers curled around his shaft, pumping him along with the thrusts. His grip tightening and loosening in moments. Craigs lube-smeared thumb rubbing over the tip and stroking the head. 

It was becoming hard to breathe for Kyle. He was getting caught up in his tortured monologues only to be thrown back into earth by Craig. His body was wound painfully tight. Much like a spring coil that was pressed together so harshly that he once it was allowed to unwind, would fling itself into the sky. 

The red head wanted to throw up. 

He shook his head violently making any noise he could to get Craig’s attention. The bile rose to his throat. 

Craig grabbed a hold of the red locks and kept Kyle's head straight as he ripped off the tape. “Throw up!” The red head repeated. Craig hissed. He placed his hand over Kyle's mouth and pulled the red hair back, straining Kyle's neck. 

“Swallow it.” He spoke calmly. Kyle tried to shake his head again. Spittle pressed into Craig's hand and through his fingers. Kyle continued to cry as the bile swished in his cheeks. Oh what he would give to open his mouth and spill all over Craig and his stupid bed. He tried to open his mouth but Craig continued to hold his jaw up. The grip on his hair painful once again. Craigs large hand over his nose now, making it difficult to breathe.“Swallow it!” 

And Kyle did. 

He had no other choice. 

Kyle closed his eyes and became very still. He member gone flaccid once again. He didn't even feel Craig slide out of him and step off the bed. Kyle let the darkness embrace him. 

-

The storm raged on outside. 

Peeking through the thick blinds, Kyle could see the snow piling up to at least two feet, maybe three. He pulled back from the window over the sink and stirred the pot. The broth bubbling over tender meat and soft vegetables. Kyle brought the spoon to his lips. Cooling the chicken stock with puckered breath and tasting the stew. He placed the spoon on its holder and reached for the salt and pepper. 

Kyle shook the salt into his hand, pinching the white grains and sprinkled it into the strew. He then put in a dash of black and red pepper. The red head continued to stir the pot, mixing the seasoning in and flavoring the food. Once he was satisfied with the taste he placed the lid on top, leaving a bit of room for the steam to rise. He lowered the temperature on the stove and turned to begin cleanup of his food prep. 

The kitchen lights flickered.

The locks and bolts of the front door creaked signaling that Craig was home. Kyle put down a bowl and left it to soak in water. His footsteps patted against the warm hardwood floors across the small kitchen and into the living space where Craig was currently shaking off the snow from his boots. There was a towel on the floor in preparation of his arrival, as well as a second towel for Craig himself. The red head untied the scarf from craigs neck, putting it over his shoulder. Kyle shivered from the left over snow sliding down his thin tee. He ignored it in favor of uncoupling the buttons on Craig's coat and helping the brunette shuffle out of the heavy jacket. 

“Kyle.” Craig said as the young Broflovski picked up his outer ware and began to walk away. Kyle turned towards Craig, green eyes wide. The brunette pointed to the spot directly before and and watched as Kyle carefully walked over to Him again. 

Craig was a bit more than a head taller than Kyle. In his youth the brunette grew to a startling 6’3.75” while Kyle remained at 5’9” all through high school and college. Craig had also grown into his tall lanky body, bulking up and becoming nothing but hard strewn muscle thanks to high school sports and manual labor. All the while Kyle remained lanky and fit. If it weren't for basketball Kyle wouldn't have any muscle definition to begin with, as he inherited his mothers diabetes and weight gain. So when Kyle stood before Craig his eye level was really met with Craig's chest. He would have to strain his neck to look at Craig, something he was trying not to do out of fear. 

“You forgot something.” Craig said. He looked down at the red curls. He stared at the top of the Kyle's head until he became impatient and gently lifted this head to stare at green eyes instead. 

Kyle's face had no markings. Not anymore. Not if you don't count the small scar on his left eye brow or the faint line of another scar on his jaw. His eyes were no longer dark and baggy. The only reason for Kyle's swollen lips were due to his own bad habit of lip biting until he bled. Even his cheeks were fuller and gaining some shape.

Craig pinched a cheek.

“Oh!” The red head exclaimed. The thought clicking in his foggy fear filled brain. He stepped closer to Craig and got on his tip-toes closing the distance between the two. Kyle pressed his body flush against Craig's, who was still a bit damp from the weather, and kissed the taller man. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where to take it from here... It's been a while since i've updated this and I'm only moving it cause Tumblr deleted the original post.


End file.
